Liar Liar
by VictoriousGillies13
Summary: How Jade feels after the break up and how she still has feelings towards Beck. Song fic. One-shot.


**Liar Liar **

_**Liar Liar – Christina Grimmie**_

_**Can't see you anymore**_

_**You're in, and shut the door**_

__After I counted to ten I was sure Beck would've opened the door. I didn't think he was serious about breaking up. I was so sure he was going to walk out of Vega's house and take me to get food. I was way wrong.

_**Didn't know what I do know now**_

_**With words I've been betrayed**_

_**You respond and let them fade**_

_**And I just won't let you bring me down**_

I didn't know Beck was such a jerk before that night on Sinjin's game show and at Vega's house. I never thought Beck was that unhappy with our relationship to announce it to an entire studio full of people, nor did I think he was that inconsiderate to just not open Vega's door and humiliate me in front of all our friends. "I'm not happy with our relationship!" and "I would love a girlfriend who I can talk to without it turning into a screaming match" – Those words still haunt me and hurt me. Even though Beck hurt me so much, I refuse to let him bring me down.

_**You can see what I know and I know**_

_**Somewhere there's a sorry heart**_

I see how beck looks at me in the hallways. I know he knows I think that he is a complete ass. I also cant tell by the look on his face – which, although emotionless – I know hi well enough to know that he is genuinely sorry for what happened. To bad the damage is done.

_**Liar Liar, don't cry on my shoulder**_

_**You played with fire and smiled when you told her**_

_**Oh, oh, thought you were someone**_

_**Oh, oh, goodbye to no one**_

I never expected Beck to come crying to me, begging me to take him back. He caused me too much pain for me to take him back. Plus, I saw the way he smiled at Vega and almost kissed her the night of the Platinum Music Awards. I never thought he would be the type of guy to go and make out with my frenemy after we broke up. It was enough to make me not want to take him back. Ever.

_**So break away the touch**_

_**Of bliss you miss so much**_

_**But I won't tell you to come back home**_

Even thought we broke up, Beck would have the tendency to touch me. Whether it be not-so-subtly bumping his hand into mine at lunch, or grabbing onto my apron at play practice. I know it's because he misses me. Well, rather misses the closeness and just being bale to touch me whenever he wants.

_**Emotions dissipate;**_

_**Is love designed to hate?**_

Is this what love is meant to be? Is that why I still love Beck, yet hate him at the same time?

_**Keep on driving away from here**_

_**Eye the rain as it falls in your hands**_

_**Will there be another storm?**_

__At school, I try to avoid Beck as much as possible. The only time I acre where he is, is if he's with another girl. Whenever I think he may be with another girl, I call him to make sure he's not.

_**Tell me why these roads keep leading**_

_**Leading you right back **_

No matter how many guys I go on dates with (it hasn't been many), I can't stop thinking about Beck. It seems that Beck is having the same issue; He has begged me to take him back three times already.

_**Liar Liar, don't cry on my shoulder**_

_**You played with fire**_

_**And smiled when you told her**_

_**Oh, oh, thought you were someone**_

_**Oh, oh, goodbye to no one**_

I still cannot get over the fact how soon after we broke up Beck was willing to make a move on Tori. That's why, no matter how much he begs, I won't take him back.

_**I don't need to know you'll be there**_

_**You're not on my mind**_

_**I don't need to know you care**_

_**Please don't waste my time**_

Beck continues to beg for me to take him back and tries to explain himself. I really wish he wouldn't, I'm finally starting to get over him, His words mean nothing to me anymore. I just wish Beck would stop wasting my time trying to fix something that can't be fixed.

_**Liar Liar, don't cry on my shoulder**_

_**You played with fire**_

_**And smiled when you told her**_

_**Oh, oh, thought you were someone**_

_**Oh, oh, goodbye to no one**_

_**Oh, oh, thought you were someone**_

_**Oh, oh, goodbye to no one**_

**A/N: Fin! I'm sorry it was so short. I hope you liked this story. I had fun writing it even though it is a depressing Bade story. Anyways, please R & R! **


End file.
